


The Stars that Define Us

by EmtheDreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmtheDreamer/pseuds/EmtheDreamer
Summary: Okay guys, so I know this intro is pretty short, but I got inspiration to write in the middle of the night and I'll update you guys soon. Okay, take care everyone!!!xx em
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans x reader - Relationship





	The Stars that Define Us

You grew up hearing tales of monsters that roamed the earth for hundreds of years amongst humans, until a war between both races led them to be sealed in the Underground with a magic barrier, here in Mt. Ebott. You'd never quite believed those tales, as they seemed just that, tales, and nothing more. That is until your nineteenth birthday, something within you proved you otherwise. Maybe it was the drinking with your friends or something much deeper that you couldn't describe. So to disprove your doubts, you'd decided to go on your ultimate young adult journey right before you ultimately hit your twenties; explore the unknown with no help from anyone you knew. After all, you were a strong independent woman--and anyways you always carried pepper spray and a switchblade to protect you. Yes you were a bit impulsive, but not stupid. And so your journey began as you climbed up towards Mt. Ebott.

You wake up, groaning as you felt tender pains throughout your body. Only a light from the outside shone on you as you seemed to be laying in a bed of flowers. _Buttercups?_ You thought to yourself, confused. How could something so fragile be blooming in the faintest light amongst the darkness in this cave? You shake yourself off, rubbing your head to help with the terrible headache caused by the fall. You shake yourself off, heading farther into the depths of the mountain, continuing your journey. 

As you continue, you can't help but feel a sense of eeriness following you as you continue into the cave. Something causes to stop in your tracks. or rather **someone**. It was a buttercup flower, but it had a face. _Strange_ , you thought, _never seen that before._ You're then removed from your thoughts when you hear the flower _speak,_ of all things. Now you think you've just gone mad because that is just not possible. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" the flower begins. "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Before you can even start to say something to the flower in response, you feel something come out from within your chest, a glowing red heart shaped object coming out of you. You stare at it confused, you'd never had your body do that before.

Flowey continues speaking, "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! You see pellets surrounding Flowey, and something about those pellets seems off to you, and you realize why you had felt a sense of eeriness before.

"Down here," Flowey continues, "LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Something tells you that those pellets are dangerous and should avoid them at all costs. As you move your soul to dodge them, Flowey's expression turns into shocked expression. "Let's try again, shall we? ,"Flowey says. Your previous thoughts have just been confirmed and prepare yourself to dodge them again. Just as you do, Flowey says, "Is this a joke, are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE ~~BULLETS~~ friendliness pellets!!!" You heard them loud and clear even if they tried to cover it up, _bullets, that's it, this flower is really giving me the hibbie gibbies_. Once again, you dodge the _bullets._

Flowey's expression changes from a friendly smile to an evil smile. "You know what's going on here, don't you." You start to back away slowly. "You just wanted to see me suffer." Scared, you try to find a way to escape, only for Flowey to surround you with the pellets. "Die," Flowey giggles out. _Is this how it ends?_ You'd never thought this is how you would go, you had so much to look forward to. _I really_ _shouldn't have gone on this journey, I should've just stayed home,_ you think. As the pellets start to slowly get closer to your soul as Flowey continues laughing evilly, you close your eyes, but when the pellets touch you, they don't hurt you. As you open your eyes, Flowey is hurled away with a fireball coming from... a female goat????

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I know this intro is pretty short, but I got inspiration to write in the middle of the night and I'll update you guys soon. Okay, take care everyone!!!
> 
> xx em


End file.
